


fruit flies like bananas

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: Physics gets legitweirdwhen Miraculouses are in play.





	fruit flies like bananas

"I love deadlines!" Ladybug shouts to Chat Noir across the current field of combat; they are making approximately zero effort at stealth with this akuma and she is _furious_ and her physics grade is about to go to _hell_. "I love the whooshing sound they make as they fly by!"

"Wish I could write my physics paper on _us_ and _this_ ," Chat Noir calls back, "but Mme. Mendeleiev would ask me to cite my sources and—" (she sees his eyes go wide, in mirror of what he must see on her face) "—that might pose a problem!"

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](http://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
